Devoted
by Blaise1
Summary: Ash goes to find Mary-Lynnette, but another vampire has taken her heart... Blaise wants to get away from the Night World, but is stopped by a mysterious vampire...


Devoted  
  
Beautiful Blaise Harman looked up from her jewellery, she heard the shop door click open. Blaise walked to the front of the shop, expecting to see her wise cousin, Thea coming back to see after she had left a year ago with her soulmate, but Thea wasn't there, no one was.  
'Girl you are losing your mind.' Blaise thought to herself. Just then someone came into the shop, Blaise knew instinctly it was a vampire boy.  
"Can I help you?" Blaise asked politely, watching him picking up the herbs and essences.  
"Yes, I am looking for a Thea Harman and an Eric Ross." Said the vampire.  
"Thea doesn't live here anymore." Blaise shouted angrily, her cool, grey eyes blazing.  
"You must be Blaise Harman. I am John Quinn from Circle Daybreak." Said Quinn holding his hand out. Blaise flicked his hand away angrily.  
"I know who you are." Blaise said through clenched teeth. "Why do you even want Thea and Eric?"  
"To tell them good news," Quinn said, "Goodbye Blaise." With that Quinn left, leaving Blaise angry and alone.   
Blaise wanted to get away from the witch shop, she wanted to get away from the Night World and she knew where she could go.  
*******************************************   
Ash Redfern looked at a picture of his soulmate, Mary-Lynnette Carter, and wished she was there with him. Ash needed Mary-Lynnette lying next to him, holding him and whispering comforting things to him. But of course Mary-Lynnette was in Briar Creek and Ash was in Thierry's mansion, in Las Vegas, hiding from the rest of the Night World.  
  
Mary-Lynnette, my love,  
I have put a few things right,  
I need to see you,  
I am coming to Briar Creek,  
Your one and only Love  
Ash  
  
Ash then put his pen down, put the letter in an envelope, put Mary-Lynnette's address on it and sent it. Ash packed a few of his things and left.  
*******************************************   
Blaise knew there were werewolves, shape-shifters and vampires in this part of Vegas, but she had to keep moving. Blaise was scared, she wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was.  
"What a beautiful witch." Came a voice from behind Blaise. Blaise turned and saw a very handsome vampire. He had silvery blond hair, emerald green eyes, high cheekbones and a perfect mouth.  
"Thank you, I guess." Blaise whispered. "Who are you?"  
"I am Oak Wood." Oak replied.  
"You are lamia." Blaise whispered, suddenly feeling like a helpless, defenceless, powerless six year old child.  
"And you are a Harman." Oak said, then he moved faster than the eye could follow, Oak was then holding Blaise in his strong arms. "Do you know where I can find Rowan Redfern?"  
"She's in Briar Creek. And lucky for you that's exactly where I'm heading." Blaise said dreamily.  
"Good."  
*******************************************   
Ash watched Mary-Lynnette from the shadows for two days.She obviously had had the letter by now as she looked for him each night. Ash finally got the guts to face her.  
"Mary-Lynnette, God knows I've missed you." Ash whispered to her as they held eachother.  
"Ash, I thought you wasn't coming back." Mary-Lynnette said.  
"I'm back now and I want us to be together." Ash whispered again, his emotions taking over him, he felt as though he was complete, Ash was almost crying.  
"Ash, I loved you two years ago, I loved you for a while, I waited for you to write, to call, but you never did. Something inside me died, the seventeen year old me loved you, I'm nineteen now, I'm happy. I also love someone else, please leave Ash." Mary-Lynnette left him heartbroken in the shadows where he belonged.  
********************************************   
Ash wandered up to his sister's house, he opened the door.  
"ASH!!" Jade screamed and she ran to him and hugged him hard.  
"Hey Mark!" Ash said.  
"Hi Ash, I've got to go, I'll see you later Jade. " Mark then got up, gave Jade a kiss and nodded to Ash then left.  
"Hi Ash, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Rowan said softly.  
"It looked as though no one did, I see no one told me about Mary-Lynnette's new boyfriend." Ash shouted angrily.  
**********************************************  
Blaise and Oak walked for three days and three nights. But they finally got to Briar Creek. Blaise sat by the river brushing her black hair, Thea once said that it looked like stopped smoke. Blaise missed her cousin.  
"Blaise, love, why don't you come in the river with me?"Oak asked, looking a bit naked.  
"Because, my sweetness, I don't want you to bite me again. I've given you enough of my blood these past three days." Blaise said sweetly,then added, "and plus I want to look nice to go and see my dear cousins."  
"Fine!" Oak said angrily, next second Oak had his lips upon Blaise's and kissing her passionately and sweetly. "Blaise, love, I like you ... alot, so don't make me hurt you."  
"Fine." Blaise got up and started walking.  
"Where're you going?" Oak shouted.  
"Well to see my cousins." Blaise shouted back to him.  
"Don't tell Rowan I'm coming, it's a surprise." Oak told Blaise telepathically.  
"WHATEVER!!!!" Blaise shouted back.  
************************************************   
"So who's this guy Mary-Lynnette's with?" Ash asked.  
"It's just this guy named Marcus Johnson." Rowan answered, Rowan was now twenty one, she had a boyfriend and a job.  
"What's he like?" Ash asked fiercely.  
"He's great, and funny and kind." Eighteen year old Jade said, but changed her mind about Marcus as Ash glared at her with his ever-changing eyes. "I mean he's a pathetic weasel."  
"Kestrel, what's he really like?" Ash asked, frowning at Rowan and Jade.  
"He's a vampire, we all should have noticed it straight away but I did this morning." Kestrel answered.  
"Kestrel, that's not funny." Rowan said to Kestrel, glaring.  
"I'm not trying to be funny, it's the truth." Nineteen year old Kestrel said.  
"Does Mary-Lynnette know?" Ash asked standing up.  
"No she doesn't and she isn't going to know." Rowan said pulling him back down. The door knocked open with a crash!  
"Hi guys!" Blaise said cheerfully. The Redferns stared.  
************************************************   
"Marcus, have you seen Mark?" Mary-Lynnette asked.  
"Not recently." Marcus whispered, looking at her neck.  
"Well, I'm off to the Redfern's. I'll see you later." Mary-Lynnette kissed Marcus and got up to leave.  
"Who was that guy you was with last night?" Marcus asked angrily.  
"He's a friend." Mary-Lynnette said, her heart aching physically.  
"Do you hold me like that? Don't think so!" Marcus shouted.  
"Please Marcus, it's you I love and not some big, orange, lazy, cat." Mary-Lynnette said, looking happy, but inside her heart gave a heartbroken beat.  
"We'll talk when you get back." Marcus said then sat down to watch the T.V, Mary-Lynnette quickly left.  
**********************************************   
"Blaise, how've you been?" Jade shouted, as she ran to her cousin and hugged her hard.  
"I've been better." Blaise said, looking tired.  
"I heard about Thea and I'm sorry." Rowan said gently.  
"It's ok, I'm getting over not seeing her." Blaise said, as she saw grey blotches everywhere.  
"Are you ok Blaise?" Kestrel asked suddenly, "Ash catch her!" Kestrel screamed as Blaise collapsed. Ash caught her and led her on the couch gently.  
"So that's your new girlfriend, didn't take you long, did it?" Shouted Mary-Lynnette, then ran out of the house.  
"DAMMIT!!!" Ash shouted then punched the floor with his fist. Ash then ran after Mary-Lynnette.  
********************************************   
Ash caught up with Mary-Lynnette in seconds.  
"Mary-Lynnette, that wasn't my girlfriend." Ash said.  
"Who was it then? I mean she looked unnaturally beautiful, so she's bound to be a vampire." Mary-Lynnette said looking close to tears.  
"That was Blaise. She's my cousin, she's also a witch." Ash whispered.  
"Oh," Mary-Lynnette said.  
"Now let's go back to the house." Ash said.  
*****************************************   
When they got back, Blaise had woken up and was drinking some tea, her eyes unfocused.  
"Hi Blaise." Ash said. "Blaise, this is my soulmate, Mary-Lynnette."  
"Nice to meet you." Blaise said, her eyes focusing."Rowan, I need to tell you something ..."  
"Get down!" Ash shouted, the window smashed. Ash dived on top of Mary-Lynnette. Marcus and Oak walked through the window.  
"Hey Ash, Rowan, God you look good!" Oak said. "Rowan why did you leave the island? Your father wanted us to marry, but no, not Rowan, she had to leave me for another pitiful vampire, well guess what he's dead." Marcus and Oak both laughed. Oak then grabbed Rowan by the hair and pulled hard. "Marcus get your girl we're leaving for Vegas." Marcus then attempted to take Mary-Lynnette but Ash punched Marcus in the nose.  
"AAAAAARRGGHH!!!!! HE BROKE MY NOSE!!!!" Marcus screamed.  
"Ash, let Marcus have the girl." Oak said in a warning voice.  
"No, leave her, my sisters and my cousin alone!" Ash said.  
"But, she's vermin, Ash." Oak whispered.  
"No she's not, she's my soulmate." Ash shouted and then got up and dived onto Oak and started knocking him around. Mary-Lynnette got up, broke the wooden chair and staked Marcus, he exploded into dust. Mary-Lynnette then staked Oak, he then exploded. Blaise got up, looked around then showed Mary-Lynnette her fangs.  
"Blaise, no!" Ash shouted. But Blaise was already biting Mary-Lynnette. Kestrel and Jade dived on Blaise and Ash caught Mary-Lynnette before she collapsed into his arms.  
"I love you." Ash whispered.  
"I love you too." Mary-Lynnette said, then they kissed passionately . Blaise exploded into dust as Mark came in with a stake.  
"Mark, you killed Blaise." Ash shouted.  
"She tried killing Mary-Lynnette." Mark shouted in fury.  
"I'm ok." Mary-Lynnette said.  
"This may be your last chance for you to change, yes or no?" Ash asked.  
"Yes." Mary-Lynnette said.  
They then exchanged blood, Mary-Lynnette became a vampire, they went to work with Circle Daybreak. All was right with the world.  
  
The End 


End file.
